


your eyes look like coming home

by groundopenwide



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundopenwide/pseuds/groundopenwide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time, and Sebastian ends up getting something that he wasn't quite expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes look like coming home

Sebastian's not exactly sure why he came to this stupid party in the first place.

The common room walls are strung with line after line of red and green lights, and he thinks that there's tinsel hanging from the absurdly high ceilings, but he can't be certain. Some horribly cheesy Christmas carol is blasting from the iHome placed on the mantle above the fireplace, and the tree in the corner is so cluttered with ornaments that it aches him to look at it. The whole thing is beginning to give Sebastian a headache.

He's barely made it two steps to the safe haven that is the exit when he's suddenly being dragged back by a firm grip on his forearm, causing him to grunt unhappily and shake himself loose before turning to face whoever it is that had the  _nerve_  to tug him along like some dumb puppy dog. Opening his mouth to snark at the person in front of him, he freezes and the retort dies on his tongue as he takes in the idiotic smile on Jeff's face. As much as Sebastian hates the holidays, it is Christmas. Maybe he can withstand being a complete asshole for a little while.

"Where're you going? It hasn't even been an hour yet!"

Shaking his head, Sebastian rolls his eyes and follows Jeff back towards the refreshments table, where the other boy quickly hands him a sugar cookie. It appears to be a snowman, but the frosting is smeared together and it looks more like a plain white blob than anything. Between the food, the music, and the decorations, Sebastian has to admit that this must be the most cliché Christmas party in the history of...well, ever.

The level corniness is starting to physically pain him.

The noise in the common room abruptly rises multiple decibels, sudden cheers erupting as several of the boys gather around the door. Sebastian eyes the scene with disinterest, obediently taking a bite of his cookie just to give himself something to do. A few crumbs tumble down over his lips, and he winces, quickly swiping the mess away with his sleeve. When he glances up again, the crowd has dispersed slightly, only a few boys still trailing after the new arrival into the room. He still can't quite tell who it is that has caused such commotion, but to be honest, he doesn't really care. Turning his back on the scene, he gazes absently around the room and tries to ignore the voices behind him.

"—can't believe you're here!"

"We didn't think you'd show!"

Comments of similar subject are repeatedly being tossed around, Sebastian catching just snippets of them here and there. His curiosity is slowly growing, and eventually he decides that he may as well try and catch a glimpse of their visitor. Reaching up to run a hand through his too-long hair, he shifts around just as the group is approaching him.

And  _shit,_  maybe he shouldn't have come after all.

"Sebastian," Blaine blurts, his eyes widening almost imperceptibly. He seems just as surprised at the encounter as Sebastian is, an almost sheepish expression appearing on his face. Scoping out the boy in front of him, Sebastian finds himself swallowing audibly. Dark jeans, a white button down, and an  _extremely_  soft looking green sweater, which has patched onto it some sort of reindeer. Fuck, it's adorable. Only Blaine Anderson could make a grandma-knitted Christmas sweater look sexy. It's hard to look at.

"Anderson," he mutters finally, eyes settling on the boy's face. The two of them stare at each other for a long moment, a small wrinkle forming above Blaine's brow. Thad, who has been standing at Blaine's side for the short entirety of the exchange, clears his throat in the most unsubtle manner possible and tugs gently at his sleeve.

"C'mon, Blaine, I'm sure everyone else will be glad to see you." Sebastian doesn't miss the pointed look Thad gives him before he and Blaine are wandering away, leaving Sebastian pathetically rooted to the spot, his Christmas cookie in hand.  _Goddamn._

*

An hour or so later finds Sebastian lounging against the doorframe, for some reason hesitant about just taking off without explanation. He's been tracking Blaine's progress around the room all night, cataloguing each one of his ridiculously wide smiles and how many times he smoothes down that  _stupid_  sweater. After a particularly lengthy conversation with a newer Warbler that Sebastian doesn't even know the name of, Blaine's gaze wanders about his surroundings before spotting the taller boy, his nose wrinkling slightly. Whether it be in confusion or distaste, Sebastian doesn't know. A second later and Blaine is striding purposefully towards him, his chin held higher than usual. The bravado seems to die off as soon as he comes to a stop in front of Sebastian, though, his head immediately ducking to glance at the floor.

"Hey," he says weakly. Sebastian straightens up somewhat from his slouch against the door and peers down at the top of Blaine's head questioningly.

"What're you doing here?" He asks, a complete lack of sharpness in his voice. Blaine's head lifts suddenly at that, his mouth opening slightly in shock.

"I—Jeff invited me," he murmurs.

"Oh." And if that isn't the most asinine response Sebastian could have had, he would be thoroughly surprised. Mentally chastising himself, he struggles to continue speaking. "So, uh—how's McKinley?"

Blaine's neutral expression falters a bit at that, his lips curving downwards. "It's...you know. Fine, I guess."

Avoidance. Sebastian knows it well. Picking at loose threads, he pipes in, "what about Kurt? Is he liking college?"

Eyes squeezing shut, he watches as Blaine exhales a long breath before opening them again, his features carefully blank. "We broke up."

"...oh."  _Goddammit, Smythe,_  he curses internally,  _way to be sympathetic._  "I'm sorry?"

Blaine visibly shakes himself and pastes a tiny, forced smile on his face, meeting Sebastian's gaze for a split second. "It's fine."

An awkward silence ensues at that, Blaine scuffing his toe absently against the ground while Sebastian finds something incredibly interesting to stare at on the wall opposite them. The whole moment is awful, and Sebastian would give anything to take back his questions and simply compliment Blaine on how horribly cute his sweater is, if only to get him to  _smile._ It's Christmas. No one should have to look so...defeated.

"Blaiiiiiiiiine! Sebby!" Jeff swiftly reappears next to them, grin still planted firmly in place. Sebastian winces outwardly at the nickname, but when he peers over at Blaine, a small but genuine smile is pulling at his lips. He arches a single brow in question before turning to face their new company, clapping the boy on the shoulder.

"You alright there, Jeff?" He questions, tilting his head. Jeff nods so hard that his whole body sways before darting a finger out into the air and pointing at something above them.

"I'm fine! But hey, guys! Look, look!"

Following the path of Jeff's arm, Sebastian's eyes jump upwards, his look of amusement quickly dulling into something much more anxious.

 _Mistletoe._  Shit, when did that get there?

"You know the rules!" Jeff chirps, smiling brightly as he looks back and forth between the two of them. Blaine's cheeks are quickly staining a soft red, one hand curling around to scratch nervously at the back of his neck.

"Jeff, I don't know..."

Quickly making up his mind, Sebastian takes a slow step forward so that he is hovering in Blaine's space, his neck craning down slightly so that he can catch the boy's gaze. He tries to offer what he hopes is a reassuring smile before muttering, "you heard what he said, Killer. Rules are rules."

Sebastian watches as Blaine's throat works, his eyes darting back and forth as he gazes up at him. After a short pause, Sebastian's palm rises to cup the side of Blaine's face, the pad of his thumb grazing along the boy's jaw. Before he knows it, his head is dipping down, fingers tipping Blaine's face up to shorten the distance and press their mouths together in a soft kiss. Jeff immediately cat-calls from beside them, and Sebastian can hear him stumbling away, but he could care less about the audience at this point. Blaine is surging up against him, curling his digits in the front of Sebastian's shirt while his lips part gently, giving the other a boy a chance to deepen the kiss. Sebastian cradles Blaine's chin in his palm for a long moment, nipping and licking gently into the boy's mouth. The kiss only breaks when he can't resist the urge to take a breath, pulling his mouth away and earning a quiet mewl of disappointment from Blaine.

Cracking his eyes open, Sebastian keeps his hand in place, sweeping his thumb over the swollen flesh of Blaine's bottom lip. The two boys continue to gaze at each other in a comfortable silence, and a slow smile spreads its way across Blaine's face. Sebastian gives into the urge and drops another light kiss to the corner of the smaller boy's mouth before resting their foreheads together, his voice low and warm with something he can't quite name.

"I like your sweater," he murmurs. Blaine lets out a gentle huff of laughter into the miniscule space between them, hazel eyes alight with what Sebastian  _hopes_  is happiness.

"Shut up. I love Christmas," he replies, voice lilting into a slight whine. The look on his face causes Sebastian to release an amused chuckle of his own, the pads of his fingers trailing along the side of Blaine's neck.

"Yeah," he admits, curling his palm around the other boy's nape, "me too."


End file.
